


Family Matters

by perseveration



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Coming Out, Desire To Have Children, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Parents & Children, Threats
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как вы скоро узнаете, эта история начинается с того, что, немного поимев Джиёна, Сынхён уезжает на переговоры, после чего на его вилле, где младший остается в одиночестве, появляется неожиданный гость.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family Matters Part I

Близится конец января, а Джиён по-прежнему живет у него на вилле. Он собирался вернуться в общежитие сразу после Нового года, вместе с Сынхёном, чтобы они всей группой выехали оттуда, когда полетят в Японию, но день проходил за днем, а его переезд все откладывался, и в итоге в аэропорт они отправились с виллы, вдвоем. А когда прилетели обратно, его партнер умудрился где-то простудиться и так трогательно просил его присмотреть за собой, что Джиён просто не мог ему отказать.  
Хотя всяческие болячки так и липнут к нему, Сынхён никогда не болеет долго. Вот и в этот раз простуда полностью прошла меньше чем за неделю, и чтобы отпраздновать его выздоровление, они отправились в магазин. Однако вместо того, чтобы сходить в расположенный неподалеку небольшой продуктовый магазинчик, поехали в один из громадных торговых центров за чертой города и нагрузили полный багажник (а он в малышке немаленький) продуктов, так что Сынхёну даже не пришлось уговаривать младшего остаться у себя еще на недельку.  
Отвечая на вопрос Тэянга, почему они так долго не возвращаются, Джиён говорит, что незаметно перевез сюда слишком много своих вещей, с которыми теперь отчаянно не хочется возиться, и что малышка стоит здесь во дворе совсем как на ладони, отчего он чувствует себя гораздо спокойнее. Но на деле ему просто нравится быть хозяином этого большого дома, который, как он знает теперь, после того, как старший в порыве чувств проговаривается ему однажды ночью, Сынхён купил специально для него. Слушая тогда его признания, он рассмеялся: "Я всего лишь сказал, что мечтал бы жить в таком доме, когда ты его снимал. Если бы я брякнул, что мечтаю жить в замке, ты что, купил бы мне замок?" Однако его партнер оставался смертельно серьезным: "Ты знаешь, малыш: мне все равно, где жить. Поэтому покупая себе дом я должен был думать о комфорте и пожеланиях того, с кем собираюсь делить его. А ты еще никогда не выражался на этот счет яснее, чем в тот раз". Слыша его ответ, Джиён долго смотрит на него, приподнимаясь с постели и опираясь острыми локтями ему на грудь: он никогда не знает, что было, есть и будет твориться в голове у этого человека, от которого воистину можно ожидать всего чего угодно. Но зато теперь, когда, выбираясь из постели, он выходит покурить на балкон, то смотрит вниз, на прогуливающихся по проложенным вдоль реки дорожкам студентов и собаководов, с гордостью ощущая себя хозяином этого дома. А если в этот момент позади него раздается звук отодвигаемой двери, из которой появляется и обнимает, согревая его, его партнер, младший и вовсе чувствует себя властелином этих мест.

В первые дни после того, как Джиён приезжает к нему пожить, Сынхён буквально ни на секунду не отпускает его от себя, с непостижимой неутомимостью овладевая им самыми изобретательными способами. Несмотря на то, что Джиён всегда готов откликнуться на призыв удовлетворить его страсть, на любовной дистанции он показывает себя менее выносливым, чем его старший партнер, и потому часто случается что их любовные игры заканчиваются тем, что он попросту отрубается, совершенно обессиленный, в то время как у Сынхёна еще остается немного заряда на то, чтобы выйти покурить, натянув на себя что-нибудь, чтобы не простудиться, а потом лежа рядом разглядывать черты своего спящего партнера.  
Сынхён часто и много думает, за что ему порой здорово достается от младшего, когда тот считает, что своими измышлизмами его хён слишком усложняет простые по сути своей вещи, однако никогда в своей жизни тот не думал о том, что на свете возможно столь полное и безоговорочное счастье, как то, которое охватывает его, пока он лежит в постели в своем собственном доме, обнимая под одеялом спящего рядом Джиёна, прислушивается к его трогательному негромкому сопению и точно знает, что завтра утром и до поздней ночи тот будет здесь и в его полном распоряжении.  
Порой случается даже так, что младшему приходится разговаривать с кем-нибудь по телефону, пока старший остается у него внутри, не прекращая двигаться там, отчего Джиёну приходится призывать на помощь все свое самообладание, торопливо заканчивая разговор, и за что потом он пытается дуться на него, переводя на Сынхёна недовольный взгляд и надувая покрасневшие от его поцелуев губки, отчего движения старшего внутри лишь ускоряются, отвлекая младшего от ненужных обид.  
Зато когда Сынхён заболевает в Японии, он хотя и просит младшего побыть с собой по возвращении, но держит того от себя на безопасном расстоянии, делая все, чтобы тот не заразился. Хотя Джиён и спорит, что его просто продуло, а значит, заразиться от него он не сможет, даже если захочет. Иногда забота Сынхёна проявляется самым неприятным образом.

Когда старший уже идет на поправку, с ним связывается президент Янг, ездивший на несколько дней на курорт с женой и детьми. По возвращении из поездки он имеет для него приятную новость: пока он был на отдыхе, с ним связался продюсер еще одной дорамы, в которой Сынхёну предложили роль, и просил организовать переговоры, поскольку при согласии его подопечного не видел никого, кто подошел бы для этой роли лучше. Именно из-за этих переговоров, которые все никак не закончатся, так что это уже беспокоит Джиёна, в это утро он и остается в доме один.  
Еще пару месяцев назад Джиён нисколько бы не обрадовался перспективе съемок своего партнера в кино, однако теперь, даже несмотря на бодро идущую к своему завершению работу над новым альбомом, которая требует если не внимания старшего, то совершенно неизбежно - его присутствия, он искренне радуется: слишком много подобных предложений в этом году сорвалось и ушло в тину, так что он сам уже готов был молиться, чтобы на этот раз его партнера наконец утвердили на роль. Тому действительно нравилось и по-настоящему хотелось играть в кино. Джиён долго избегал смотреть этой правде в глаза, но ему все-таки пришлось признать: с возрастом рэп перестал интересовать его хёна так, как интересовал прежде. Тот по-прежнему прекрасно писал и читал его, но младший не мог не видеть, что это больше не захватывает его с такой силой, которую он ощущал раньше. Изменилась и сама манера, в которой его партнер исполнял теперь свои партии, и потому при работе над песнями к новому альбому им с Тэдди пришлось не только приспосабливать к этой новой манере музыку, но и самым серьезным образом пересматривать всю разбивку и порядок партий участников группы в песнях. Поэтому теперь, видя, насколько это интересно его хёну, младшему искренне хочется, чтобы тому наконец дали какую-нибудь роль в кино, даже если это будет означать, что он снова будет возвращаться со съемок "использованным".

Щебеча что-то жизнеутверждающее о его таланте и своей в него вере, Джиён провожает его до двери, однако Сынхён не торопится прощаться, зажимая младшего у стены и нависая над ним, так что тот как-то сразу притихает и смотрит на него снизу вверх, становясь еще ниже, стоя перед ним босиком, без своих стелек, в то время как на Сынхёне надеты зимние ботинки на толстой подошве:  
\- Джи, когда ты такой маленький, тебя так и хочется... - он не уточняет, что именно, наклоняясь к его лицу и приникая к губам младшего, целуя его с таким напором, что тот не выдерживает и взмаливается:  
\- О, хён, ты раздавишь меня! Пожалуйста, будь осторожней!  
Замечая, что он и в самом деле скорее вдавливает его в стену, чем прижимает к ней, Сынхён слегка отодвигается, не собираясь, однако, отрываться от него совсем, продолжая покрывать его лицо, шею и плечи поцелуями, лаская стройное тело через одежду, благо в представлении младшего дома в этом качестве вполне сойдет и самый необходимый минимум. В частности, сейчас на нем надеты только просторные штаны, натянутые поверх трусов, и тонкая майка, через ткань которой просвечивают темные пятнышки сосков. Подобные вещи пусть и скрывают его наготу, но нисколько не мешают ее воображать. А также ощупывать, чем без зазрения совести пользуется его партнер, которого явно подстегивает обстановка, когда за дверью его ждет высланная за ним машина, а здесь, внутри, прямо перед ним к стене плотно прижат его сладострастный партнер.  
Который, разомлев от поцелуев, становится совсем податливым, и чувствуя, что он все сильнее повисает на нем, старший поднимает его на руках, прислоняя спиной к стене. Младший обхватывает его талию ногами, помогая партнеру держать себя, с волнением ощущая, как его крепко стоящий член упирается снизу ему в зад. Его собственный орган тоже уже напрягся, и когда Сынхён пытается тереться своим членом о его ягодицы, крупная пряжка у него на поясе давит на него, заставляя младшего сопровождать жалобными стонами каждый толчок.  
Младший крепко держится, обхватив его за шею, что позволяет Сынхёну перестать поддерживать его снизу, и переместиться руками к резинке на его штанах, которые он стягивает с маленького упругого зада, после чего начинает торопливо расстегивать собственные брюки. Однако тут младший соображает, к чему все идет, и принимается протестовать:  
\- Нет! Нет, хён! Ты с ума сошел! Тебе пора бежать... Что ты делаешь? - старший расстегивает на брюках пояс, когда руки младшего отпускают его шею и упираются в грудь, пытаясь оттолкнуть, из-за чего Сынхёну приходится вновь поддерживать своего партнера, чтобы тот не упал, в процессе чего он на мгновение с такой силой вдавливает того в стену, что младший вскрикивает от боли: - Оппа, осторожно! Ты делаешь мне больно. Поставь меня... отпусти. Мы не можем делать это так, - вздыхает он, гладя его по волосам, пока старший присасывается к его шее, тяжело переводя дыхание, пытаясь справиться с возбуждением. - Ты порвешь меня без смазки, - шепчет тем временем Джиён. - Зачем нам это надо? Ведь правда? А если я кончу, то испачкаю твою одежду и тебе придется переодеваться, а ведь машина и так уже ждет. И, оппа, пожалуйста, не нужно так целовать: там останется след, - он обхватывает его голову двумя руками и заставляет старшего оторваться от своей шеи.  
Тот отпускает его, помогая снова встать на пол, и несколько мгновений смотрит на младшего сверху вниз. Прожигая его взглядом горящих темным пламенем страсти глаз, он продолжает тяжело дышать, облизывая губы, не прекращая легкими прикосновениями ласкать его обнаженные бедра. И вдруг опускается перед ним на колени, жадно приникая к бугорку у него на трусах. Губами проводит по всей длине плененного в них органа и останавливается на нежной головке, слегка посасывая ее через ткань, пока на ней не остается влажное пятно, появляющееся когда его слюна смешивается с начинающей сочиться из него влагой. Джиён громко стонет, зажмуриваясь и от неожиданности впиваясь пальцами ему в плечи. Но на Сынхёне надета куртка и потому он не чувствует боли, быстрым движением стаскивая с него трусики до самых колен, обжигая чувствительную кожу его освобожденного органа своим горячим дыханием.  
\- Оппа!.. - стонет его партнер. - Сынхён... хён... Господи, ты же опоздаешь! Тебе нельзя опа... ах!  
Сынхён не слушает его, а берет сразу глубоко в рот, начиная активно сосать, быстро двигая головой. Заставляя младшего снова и снова звать себя по имени и просить сначала остановиться, а уже мгновение спустя - взять его глубже и сосать сильнее. Голос Джиёна дрожит, его пальцы путаются в волосах партнера, продолжающего стоять перед ним на коленях, лаская его бедра и ягодицы, которые он подхватывает снизу, властно сжимая и толкая младшего глубоко в свой рот. У Сынхёна тонкие сильные руки и удивительно умелый рот, оказавшись во власти которых, его донсэн может только вздыхать и стонать, кусая губы, чтобы не делать этого слишком громко. И вдруг, почти уже дойдя до края, младший громко вскрикивает от неожиданности, чувствуя, как сильные пальцы раздвигают его сзади и пытаются добраться до его входа:  
\- Сынхён-оппа, не надо! Мы не сможем без смазки... Прошу тебя, Сынхён... Ах!  
Он снова вскрикивает, когда, не сумев справиться с его ягодицами, старший раздраженно срывает с него штаны вместе с трусами, отбрасывает их в угол и поднимает одну его ногу себе на плечо, перехватывая ее таким образом, что младший не может поставить ее обратно, и открывая себе лучший доступ к его колечку. В которое мгновение спустя уже проникает его палец, пытаясь дотянуться до точки, прикосновение к которой позволит ему делать с ним все что угодно.  
Однако одного пальца оказывается недостаточно, и тогда он извлекает его, с удовлетворением слыша неразборчивый протест младшего, выпускает изо рта его подрагивающий член и аккуратно собирает сочащуюся из него жидкость, пока Джиён затуманенным взором следит за ним, переводя дыхание:  
\- Сынхён... хён... прошу тебя...  
Ему не нужно говорить, чего он просит: его партнер прекрасно понимает без слов. К собранной с него жидкости он щедро добавляет собственную слюну, после чего вновь берет его в рот, одновременно проникая внутрь уже двумя пальцами, растягивая его и наконец добираясь до заветной точки. Когда он касается ее в первый раз, Джиён дергается так, что больно ударяется затылком о стену, запрокидывая голову. Он громко вскрикивает и закрывает руками лицо, смешивая в громких стонах сразу все к нему обращения:  
\- О Боже, Черепашка... Милый хён, пожалуйста... Оппа! Сынхён-оппа... Пожалуйста, дай мне кончить...  
Не то чтобы старший намеревался как-то ему препятствовать. К двум находящимся у него внутри пальцам он добавляет третий, начиная быстро двигать ими внутрь и наружу, имитируя движения собственного члена, если бы мог сейчас проникнуть туда им, одновременно начиная быстрее сосать его. Вздохи и мольбы Джиёна превращаются в один непрерывный стон, исполненный уничтожающего наслаждения - такого, прислушиваясь к которому Сынхён сам закрывает глаза, проникаясь удовольствием, всецело охватившим младшего. Ласкаемый с обеих сторон, тот скоро сдается, громко выкрикивая его имя и с такой силой впиваясь в куртку у него на плечах, что старший ощущает острую боль даже через нее и надетый поверх футболки свитер. Теплая струя его вязкого семени выплескивается ему в рот, заставляя Сынхёна довольно улыбнуться несмотря на боль: теперь этот вкус останется с ним до самого вечера, когда он вернется на виллу, чтобы сполна насладиться стройным мускулистым телом своего возлюбленного.  
\- Черепашка... - тихо шепчет тот, пока он поднимается, обнимая его за талию и притягивая к себе, позволяя спрятать лицо у себя на груди, - ты точно опоздаешь... А тебе ведь нужно быть там вовремя, глупый.  
Он отстраняется и гладит его по щеке, пока старший наклоняется к его лицу и целует в губы, делясь с ним его семенем.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - выдыхает он ему в рот, когда они оба проглатывают каждый свою порцию. - Дождись меня, а я постараюсь не задерживаться.  
Младший кивает, в свою очередь заверяя, что тоже любит его, и тогда Сынхён исчезает за дверью, оставляя его в одной майке стоять в прихожей, тяжело переводя дыхание.

Одевшись, Джиён отправляется на поиски своего телефона, продолжая думать о своем партнере и о том, каково, интересно, приходится тому сейчас: ведь в отличие от него, он остался без разрядки. И хотя это он сам во всем виноват - прекрасно ведь знал, что пристает к нему в самый неподходящий момент, - Джиёну все равно жаль и даже немного совестно перед ним за то, что все удовольствие досталось только ему одному.  
Он находит телефон в кухне, где они вместе завтракали, и уже начинает набирать номер Сынхо, которому хочет предложить вместе повозиться на складе, как вдруг раздается звонок в дверь. Опасаясь, как бы это не оказался его партнер, решивший выкинуть фортель и отменивший переговоры, дабы вернуться и довести до логического конца то, что начал перед уходом, Джиён спешит в прихожую и открывает дверь... по другую сторону которой оказывается человек, которого он совершенно не ожидал здесь увидеть.  
Ибо на пороге стоит Ли Сонвун, неподготовленной публике больше известный как Табло, а сейчас еще и нагруженный маленькой Хару. Только теперь соображая, что хозяин виллы вряд ли стал бы звонить в дверь, которую может открыть собственным ключом, Джиён кланяется неожиданному посетителю, отступая в дом и приглашая старшего пройти внутрь, в ответ на что тот торопится скорей покончить с приветствиями, сразу же переходя к делу:  
\- Джиён, прости, что я так вторгаюсь, но Сынхён сказал, что хотя сам он уезжает, у тебя планов на сегодня вроде как нет.  
Не то чтобы у него их совсем не было: днем ему хотелось посидеть с Сынхо на складе, а вечером - встретиться с Сырником и вместе прошвырнуться куда-нибудь. Но ни с одним из них он еще ни о чем не договаривался, поэтому планами это назвать и в самом деле нельзя. К тому же, видя, что хён привез с собой дочку, Джиён понимает, в чем цель его приезда. Поэтому он только улыбается и кивает:  
\- Да, я сегодня свободен.  
\- Тогда, может быть, ты не откажешься посидеть с малышкой? Я бы ни за что не стал тебя напрягать, но сегодня с самого утра все вверх дном: я до вечера снимаюсь на телешоу, Хёджон срочно вызвали, потому что кто-то у них там что-то себе сломал, и чтобы не терять времени они решили снимать другие сцены, среди которых есть несколько с ее участием, а наша няня до конца недели укатила кататься на горных лыжах, потому что никто не знал, что наша мама может кому-нибудь понадобиться. А звонить в агентство и срочно нанимать неизвестную тетку на один день... Ты ведь понимаешь: мало ли кого они пришлют...  
Он сокрушенно качает головой, прижимая к себе дочку, которая с любопытством озирается в незнакомом месте. Хару общительная девочка, но даже она обычно тушуется, попадая в незнакомую обстановку. Однако сейчас на ее маленьком личике не заметно ни капли страха, потому что в дом их пропускает Джиён, к которому она как-то сразу прониклась, едва они познакомились, - настолько, что порой она даже называет его "мамой", если увлекается чем-то. Что каждый раз заметно трогает того и на чем теперь решает сыграть ее папа:  
\- К тому же, Хару любит тебя. Даже мамой вон называет. Поэтому для нас с Хёджон ты - лучше любой няни, - и понимая, что здесь он, возможно, несколько перегнул палку, спешит поправить себя: - В данных конкретных обстоятельствах, конечно. Если бы все не сложилось так неудачно, мы бы и не подумали тебя беспокоить... И ты, конечно же, можешь отказаться - мы тогда попробуем придумать что-нибудь еще. Так что если не хочешь - так и скажи, мы не обидимся.  
Но Джиён, конечно же, хочет. Во-первых, он не может отказать сразу двум нечужим людям старше себя, а во-вторых - действительно любит детей, особенно таких очаровательных, как любопытная Хару, которая уже вполне осмотрелась и теперь пытается выкрутиться из папиных рук, чтобы отправиться обследовать новую территорию. Поэтому Джиён спешит заверить старшего в том, что ни о каком беспокойстве не может быть и речи: он с удовольствием посидит с малышкой.  
Сонвун с рук на руки передает ему девочку, и пока они приветствуют друг друга, как полагается в таких случаях, приносит из машины пакеты с кое-какими вещами и одеждой, в которую при необходимости ее можно будет переодеть, едой, которой ее нужно кормить, парой детских книжек и любимыми игрушками. Бегло сориентировав младшего, что где лежит, он вытаскивает из одного из пакетов свернутый лист бумаги, разворачивая который, Джиён видит распорядок дня малышки и небольшую записку, состоящую преимущественно из благодарностей, написанные беглым почерком его жены Хёджон. Внизу она нарисовала смешную рожицу и оставила свой номер телефона, приписав под ним, что на всякий случай постарается весь день носить аппарат при себе. Вручая малышке ее игрушки, Джиён усаживает ее на стоящий в комнате диван, и пока она там располагается, они с ее папой договариваются, как и когда он вернет ее в родные пенаты. На случай, если ему не удастся заехать за малышкой на обратном пути со съемок шоу, Сонвун приносит из машины ее кресло, чтобы Джиён смог подвезти ее куда-нибудь, где они бы встретились и осуществили передачу. Когда же все между ними оказывается решено, счастливый отец отчаливает, торопливо чмокая в щечку дочь и крепко пожимая Джиёну руку, заверяя того, что теперь они с Хёджон - его должники. Младший только смеется в ответ, напоминая, что долг красен платежом, провожает его до двери и запирает ее. После чего возвращается к малышке, чтобы тут же услышать ее неизменное "Мама!", которым Хару с завидным постоянством награждает его, когда в кадре отсутствует ее настоящая родительница.


	2. Family Matters Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Наши дети — это наша старость. Правильное воспитание — это наша счастливая старость, плохое воспитание — это наше будущее горе, это наши слезы, это наша вина перед другими людьми. (А.С. Макаренко)

Джиёну не в первый раз приходится сидеть с Хару. Видимо, у кого-то в компании очень длинный язык, так как Сонвун явно успел прослышать о том, что ему хочется малыша. И поэтому когда в их семействе случаются накладки, подобные сегодняшней, в списке счастливых кандидатов на роль временной няни Джиён оказывается одним из первых. Родители Хёджон не одобрили решения дочери, когда та вернулась на съемочную площадку так скоро после родов, поэтому к ним папа и мама Хару обращаться не торопятся, а родители Сонвуна живут слишком далеко, чтобы в срочном порядке отвозить к ним девочку вообще имело смысл.  
Среди вещей, приехавших с малышкой, есть ДВД с мультиками про пингвиненка Пороро, которые Джиён включает Хару, когда той надоедает возиться со своими игрушками на диване и она начинает настойчиво требовать его внимания, в то время как он еще не успевает разложить по местам то, что привез ее папа. Зато стоит ее любимым героям появиться на экране, как девочка немедленно забывает о нем, что позволяет Джиёну продолжить спокойно разбирать вещи.  
Он как раз перекладывает в холодильник ее питание, когда со стола у него за спиной раздается мелодия, которая стоит у него на группе "Семья". Звонит Сынхён, и нажимая на кнопку "Ответить", Джиён думает, что сейчас устроит своему хёну Кузькину мать за неожиданного аиста под дверью, но тому быстро удается сместить в их разговоре акценты:  
\- Здравствуй, моя прекрасная няня! - начинает он своим самым бархатным голосом, отвечать на который грубостью у его донсэна просто язык не поворачивается.  
\- Скорее уж усатый нянь: из-за чьей-то любвеобильности я не успел побриться, - все же буркает он, не собираясь сразу же сдаваться.  
\- Ого! Так ты выглядишь даже еще привлекательнее, - мурчит в трубку Сынхён, и от этого довольного мурчания у младшего щекочет внизу живота. - Так и вижу, как ты, в своей тонкой маечке и со щетиной на лице, греешь Хару на обед какую-нибудь ее баночку с питанием, а потом кормишь ее с ложечки, потому что сама она у тебя вряд ли согласится есть. Вот ты наклоняешься к ней, и твоя маечка повисает на груди, открывая сладкие темные сосочки, - он мечтательно причмокивает в трубке, отчего младшему тоже приходится сглотнуть, напоминая себе, что в соседней комнате находится маленькая девочка, о которой они сейчас разговаривают: - Видит Бог, я бы многое отдал за то, чтобы пообедать сегодня с вами!..  
Это еще одна полная и безоговорочная победа Сынхёна: всего пара фраз и верный тон - и его партнер забывает про все свои обиды:  
\- Я тоже хочу, чтобы ты поскорее вернулся, - произносит он таким тоном, словно не собирался гневно отчитать его всего полминуты назад. - Как ты добрался? Несильно опоздал?  
\- Нет. Минут на десять - пятнадцать, никто даже соскучиться не успел, - он некоторое время молчит, но Джиён чувствует, что ему есть что сказать, и потому не торопится форсировать разговор. Наконец Сынхён собирается с мыслями и все-таки продолжает: - Они какие-то странные, Джи: сначала продюсер говорит, что никого, кроме меня, в этой роли не видит, а когда мы начинаем обговаривать условия, ведет себя так, будто своим предложением делает нам исключительную честь. Мне это не нравится. Не хотелось бы попасть в съемочную группу, где все будут смотреть на тебя как на невежду и никто ничем не поможет. То есть я, конечно, понимаю, на каком уровне у меня сейчас находятся актерские способности, и не тешу себя иллюзиями на этот счет, но ведь если бы им нужен был супер-пупер актер, они могли бы себе такого подыскать, а не обращаться к нам, верно? И мой график... Видно, что продюсер хочет отснять все как можно быстрее, из-за чего сейчас они с моим менеджером спорили чуть ли не до пены у рта. - И снова повторяет, недовольно хмыкая в трубке: - Не нравится мне все это...  
\- Хён, - Джиён, успешно переложивший в холодильник все, что хотел, вытаскивает оттуда два банана - себе и малышке, и возвращается в комнату, где та сидя на диване смотрит своего Пороро, где останавливается за спинкой дивана, нахмурившись глядя на разноцветных зверей, пищащих что-то на экране, но на самом деле видя перед собой совсем другие вещи: - послушай что я скажу. Клянусь, я сам уже готов молиться, чтобы тебя взяли сниматься в какое-нибудь кино. Я вижу, как тебе это нравится, и определенно чувствую, что ты еще не все на этом поприще показал. Но, пожалуйста, прошу тебя: не забывай, что ты - это в первую очередь группа Биг Бэнг. Мы вот-вот выпустим очередной альбом, который ты сам знаешь, как важен для меня - человека, на котором ты почти год назад женился. После этого у нас начнется промоушн: концерты в его поддержку, куча выступлений на телевидении, и наверняка не только в музыкальных передачах, но и в развлекательных, как минимум пара видеоклипов, которые тоже нужно будет когда-то снимать, частые перелеты в Японию и обратно и еще Бог знает в какие другие страны. Все это пойдет очень плотным графиком. И скажу тебе прямо: я вряд ли пойму, если ты предпочтешь карьере нашей группы свою личную актерскую карьеру. Поэтому прошу тебя, чуть ли ни на коленях умоляю: не забывай о том, что ты будешь очень нужен нам в ближайшие месяца три - четыре. И твои киношники, если они действительно хотят работать со звездой ТОПом из Биг Бэнг, не должны забывать об этой самой Биг Бэнг, без которой у них не было бы их звезды. Ты ведь меня понимаешь?  
На том конце провода Сынхён понимает, но не сразу может ответить. Ему немного обидно, что Джиён мог подумать, что он способен поставить личные интересы выше интересов группы, однако он осознает, что если так посмотреть, то у того были для этого все основания: весь прошлый год Сынхён предпринимал попытки получить роль в кино, и теперь, когда ему наконец выпал реальный шанс, его партнер вполне мог решить, что он способен ухватиться за него несмотря на цену, которую придется заплатить за него по времени. Поэтому несмотря на свои слегка задетые чувства, он отвечает ему в примирительном тоне:  
\- Малыш, не думай плохо о своем хёне. Ты ведь не можешь всерьез полагать, что я бы бросил Биг Бэнг ради какого-то вшивого телесериала?  
\- Нет, - качает головой младший, уже жалея, что устроил ему эту отповедь.  
\- Слава Богу! А то я уже хотел бросать здесь все и мчаться к тебе отстаивать свою честь члена группы.  
\- Ох нет, - смеется его партнер, - честь своего члена ты вполне отстоишь и ночью, - и, капризно надувая губки, спрашивает: - Как долго вы еще будете препираться?  
Вместо ответа в трубке повисает нехорошее молчание, и не успевает младший перебрать в голове все плохие сценарии, как его партнер озвучивает самый, пожалуй, худший из них:  
\- Малыш, я, собственно, позвонил тебе, чтобы сказать, что договорился после переговоров встретиться с Ючоном и Джеджуном... Ты ведь понимаешь: у них побольше опыта - и в кино, и в утрясании графиков...  
Джиён только вздыхает: пока Джеджун где-нибудь снимается или занимается еще чем-нибудь, что требует времени или уводит его за пределы страны, он дышит свободно, поскольку его партнеру и Ючону встречаться друг с другом элементарно лень; но стоит старшему из них освободиться, как начинаются эти встречи и посиделки, на которых они много пьют и черт знает, чем еще занимаются. Прошлой осенью, когда ему приходилось особенно тяжело, а у Джеджуна вдруг выдалась целая свободная неделя, тот утащил его партнера и еще нескольких их общих друзей на какую-то турбазу. Джиён тогда не выдержал и высказал ему все, что думает о его друге, поэтому с тех пор Сынхён, который оказался не в силах переубедить любимого, весьма неохотно сообщает ему об их встречах. Вот и теперь ему становится совестно, особенно когда в трубке он слышит тяжелый вздох своего донсэна:  
\- Малыш, обещаю: я совсем немножко с ними посижу и постараюсь почти ничего не пить. Только, пожалуйста, не дуйся!  
\- Ладно, хён, я понял, - отвечает Джиён и спешно завершает разговор, чтобы с языка не сорвалось ничего лишнего: - Только постарайся не возвращаться домой на бровях...  
И отрубается, не дожидаясь его заверений.  
Обходит диван, усаживается рядом с Хару и крепко обнимает ее.  
\- Мама, пусти! - начинает вырываться малышка, снова, увлекшись, называя его мамой. - Смотри: Пороро!  
Она показывает ему на синенького пингвиненка в огромных летных очках, который бегает со своим друзьями по идиллическим заснеженным пейзажам сказочной страны, и слушаясь ее Джиён незаметно втягивается в мультик, вскоре уже начиная подпевать заглавной и финальной песенкам, чем приводит девочку в неописуемый восторг.

Они как раз заканчивают обедать (Хару предприняла героическую попытку справиться со своим пюре самостоятельно, но Джиёна надолго не хватило, и в итоге он пришел ей на помощь, докормив с ложечки), и он ставит тарелки в раковину, когда в дверь снова звонят. Не представляя себе, кто бы это мог быть, Джиён берет малышку на руки и вместе с ней выходит в прихожую, где открывает неизвестному гостю дверь.  
И в первый момент застывает, не зная, что делать. Но тут же низко кланяется, прижимая к себе малышку, с настороженным любопытством разглядывающую незнакомого ей посетителя. Которого когда-то хорошо знал Джиён, однако в свете последних событий с трудом представляет, как вести себя с ним теперь. Ибо на пороге стоит как всегда строгий и подтянутый господин Цой-старший, отец его мужа, слух которого, насколько ему известно, надежно оберегали от любой информации об истинной природе их отношений, дабы не вызывать в семье скандала, поскольку он был последним, кто одобрил бы выбор сына.  
\- Ох, здравствуйте! Проходите, пожалуйста, - Джиён торопливо отступает, приглашая его войти, и отец Сынхёна, недовольно хмурясь, проходит внутрь. - К сожалению, Сынхёна нет: он уехал на переговоры, и я не знаю, когда он вернется...  
\- Ничего страшного, - почти отмахивается его посетитель. - Я не с ним приехал разговаривать. - И строго спрашивает, холодно глядя на сидящую у Джиёна на руках Хару: - Это ваш ребенок?  
\- Мой? - ошарашенный его обращением на "вы", переспрашивает тот. И тут же отрицательно качает головой, краснея, когда понимает, что он имел в виду. - Нет, это Хару. Она дочка одного из артистов нашей компании.  
\- Почему она здесь?  
Несмотря на его исключительно недоброжелательный тон, Джиён решает проявлять к отцу своего партнера максимальную вежливость:  
\- Ее папа сегодня снимается в телешоу, маму неожиданно вызвали на съемки фильма, няня уехала отдыхать, потому что думала, что до конца недели не будет им нужна, а вызывать на день незнакомую женщину они побоялись.  
\- Но почему ты, - он выделяет это последнее слово, - сидишь с ней?  
Его собеседник пожимает плечами, пока девочка у него на руках крепче обнимает его за шею и насупливаясь смотрит на господина Цоя-старшего, видимо, решая, что от сердитого дяди ее "маму" нужно защитить:  
\- Не знаю. А почему нет? Я люблю малышей, а Хару - любит меня. К тому же, на сегодня у меня все равно никаких...  
Но их неожиданный посетитель не дает ему договорить:  
\- Ладно, оставим это. Меня ждет машина, поэтому давай перейдем сразу к делу. Где мы могли бы поговорить?  
\- Если вам мешает Хару, - невольно вспыхивает Джиён, - то мне очень жаль, но ей всего полтора года, поэтому я не могу оставить ее без присмотра совсем одну. Разве что можно включить ей мультики, а самим разговаривать в той же комнате, но в стороне, благо зал здесь внизу вполне это позволяет.

Его собеседник коротко кивает, и они проходят в ту комнату, где Хару с Джиёном смотрели мультики перед обедом. Господин Цой-старший остается стоять у двери, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что торопится, а Джиён усаживает девочку обратно на диван и включает проигрыватель. Он уже начинает отходить туда, где оставил их гостя, когда малышка вдруг протягивает у нему ручки и громко окликает:  
\- Мама!  
Ловя на себе недовольный взгляд господина Цоя-старшего, он быстро возвращается к девочке и заверяет ее, что будет совсем рядом и скоро возвратится к ней, после чего наконец подходит к дожидающемуся его мужчине:  
\- Прошу прощения... - начинает он, но тот снова прерывает его:  
\- Этот ребенок называет тебя мамой?  
\- Это Хару, - Джиёну становится все труднее сохранять вежливость, и он начинает понимать, отчего в последние годы Сынхён с его отцом так сильно разошлись. - Не одна она так меня называет. У меня маленькое лицо, большие глаза и широкая улыбка, поэтому неудивительно, что когда я вожусь с совсем маленькими малышами, они принимают меня за женщину.  
\- Видимо, не они одни, - мрачно хмурится на него его собеседник. - Мне стало известно, что тебя с моим сыном связывают недопустимые отношения.  
"Вот оно. Началось," - ловит себя на мысли Джиён, опуская глаза и выдыхая. Сынхён говорил, что его отца очень вряд ли обрадует известие об их связи, поэтому его мать и Хеюн, как могут, скрывают от него эту информацию. Однако, похоже, утаить иголку в стоге сена им все-таки не удалось, и каким-то образом главе семьи все стало известно. И теперь его наверняка невежливо попросят покинуть помещение, предоставив любимому построить свою жизнь "правильно". Он ждал и одновременно боялся этого разговора, и, конечно же, сейчас ему кажется, что он совершенно к нему не готов. Но все же Джиён понимает, что никакие грубости его посетителя не заставят его сойти с дистанции, и поэтому внутренне готовится стойко держать оборону, каким бы тяжелым не получился их разговор.  
Пока же он молчит, и тогда господин Цой-старший с убийственной мрачностью произносит:  
\- Значит, это правда: ты совратил моего сына.  
\- Нет! - от неожиданности Джиён резко вскидывает голову. - Я не совращал Сынхёна! Он, конечно, давно мне нравился, но клянусь вам: это он сам... - тут он заминается, не в силах сказать то, что собирался, отцу своего партнера в лицо, и в итоге заканчивает, краснея и вновь опуская голову, - начал.  
\- Хех, - усмехается в ответ его собеседник, презрительно оглядывая его с головы до ног, - вот только не надо строить из себя оскорбленную невинность. Я специально держался в стороне от слухов о похождениях вашей так называемой группы, чтобы окончательно не портить отношений с Сынхёном, но тут волей-неволей пришлось навести справки. Думаю, что столько разных источников не могут ошибаться, приписывая тебе самый разгульный и порочный образ жизни. И подумать только: подобная шлюха в штанах запустила свои когти в моего единственного сына!  
Джиён не сдерживает горькой усмешки, слыша которую его собеседник лишь больше раздражается:  
\- Тебе смешно, когда тебя называют шлюхой?!  
\- Да нет, - честно отвечает тот. - Просто, похоже, это один из самых частых эпитетов, которыми меня несправедливо награждают. Даже Сынхён однажды назвал меня так, хотя и употребил немного другое слово.  
\- Вот как! Значит, даже мой сын, которого ты совершенно подчинил себе еще когда вы оба были подростками и он мог бы пойти по приличной для мужчины дороге, а не влезать в этот отвратительный шоу-бизнес, даже он видит, с кем связался!.. - буквально взрывается гость, но тут Джиён поднимает на него холодный взгляд:  
\- Прошу прощения, что прерываю вас. Я знаю, что это невежливо. Но не могли бы вы все-таки сказать, на чем основана ваша уверенность в моем - уж простите за резкую формулировку - блядстве?  
От подобной наглости у господина Цоя-старшего в первый момент даже перехватывает дух. Но он не привык говорить без доказательств, а потому, справившись с собой, начинает перечислять ему свои основания:  
\- Прежде всего это твой концерт, на который приличные люди даже пожаловались в суд. Не думай: я посмотрел, что именно вызвало такое недовольство, прежде чем что-то судить. И прекрасно понимаю, почему твое, если его вообще можно так назвать, выступление вызвало у публики такое негодование. Подобные вещи показывают в ночных клубах, куда глубокой ночью заходят надраться и снять подобную тебе девку озабоченные мужики, но никак не на большой сцене, перед тысячами молодых девушек, которым еще семью строить и детей рожать, - здесь он переводит дух, видимо, очень беспокоясь за судьбы тех несчастных молодых девушек, которых угораздило попасть на то выступление. - Для меня было бы достаточно одного только этого, но, к сожалению, на этом проблемы с тобой не заканчиваются. По сети постоянно гуляют слухи о твоих пьянках, в которых теперь еще принимает участие мой сын, которого ты, по всей видимости, решил погубить, низведя до собственного уровня. Твой внешний вид, в котором эпатаж то и дело стремится уступить место откровенной грубости и презрению к общечеловеческим ценностям. Причем не в частной жизни, где без разницы, что ты на себя натянешь, - и он презрительно оглядывает его домашний наряд, - а именно на сцене, где этот твой "крик души", выраженный через провокационные надписи и изображения на одежде, обязательно будет услышан. Далее - скандалы с женщинами, а это уже говорит о неразборчивости самого низкого толка, раз ты даже не можешь решить, какой пол в конце концов предпочитаешь. И последнее - этот скандал с наркотиками. Вообще верх всего: ты не только безответственный, грубый и развратный извращенец, но к тому же еще и наркоман. И с таким... - он так и не находит подходящего слова, чтобы выразить свою ненависть и презрение, и потому заканчивает, возлагая честь определить себя в меру собственной совести на своего собеседника, - связался мой единственный сын, от которого зависит процветание семьи и продолжение нашего рода.  
Слушая его, Джиёну больше всего хочется расплакаться от обиды и несправедливости: большая часть его упреков относится к тому периоду его жизни, который он сам хотел бы вычеркнуть. Почти два года на фоне гормональной ломки, как говорил их врач, и неразделенной страсти к его теперешнему партнеру, которая настойчиво требовала хотя бы какого-то выражения, он действительно совершал поступки, за которые ему теперь было стыдно и хотелось о них забыть. Однако, похоже, людская память оказалась избирательной в самом неприятном для него смысле, и потому именно этот период и совершенные тогда ошибки люди напоминают ему чаще всего.  
Однако он справляется с подступающими слезами и все-таки отвечает, поднимая голову и отважно глядя в лицо господину Цою-старшему, не сводящему с него колкого ледяного взгляда:  
\- Я снова должен попросить у вас прощения, потому что задам сейчас вопрос, на который вы вряд ли сможете ответить. Но я вынужден так поступить, чтобы убедиться, сможете ли вы вообще меня понять, - он на некоторое время замолкает, все-таки предательски всхлипывая, но тут же берет себя в руки: - Скажите, господин Цой, вы когда-нибудь любили? Только по-настоящему, так, чтобы вам больше ничего так не хотелось, как быть рядом с этим человеком. Потому что только так вы меня поймете, - ему тяжело рассказывать о своих сокровенных чувствах человеку, который столь критично настроен против них, но Джиён понимает, что без этого не обойтись, и потому мужественно продолжает: - Я люблю Сынхёна. Сколько себя помню, я всегда его любил. С детства, с того самого подросткового возраста, когда я, как вы сказали, совершенно подчинил его себе, чтобы затащить в шоу-бизнес. Мне повезло, что ваш сын всегда хорошо ко мне относился, но когда из мальчика я становился мужчиной, мне пришлось очень тяжело, поскольку я хотел принадлежать ему, но не мог. Как раз к этому периоду относится большая часть ваших претензий, поэтому я, с вашего позволения, возьму на себя смелость попробовать оправдаться. Во-первых, мой концерт. Кроме меня его готовила целая команда людей, большая часть которых была меня старше, а некоторые - так и намного. И клянусь вам: я не сделал ничего, ни единого шага, без их одобрения. Пока мы ставили выступление и, позже, репетировали его, все отчего-то казалось нам абсолютно нормальным. И только после того, как появились негодующие отзывы зрителей, мы поняли, что действительно перегнули в некоторых местах палку, и срочно принесли свои извинения. Что же касается тех кофточек, за которые меня судили так строго, что я до сих пор помню, как мне было стыдно, то их обе дала мне старшая сестра из стока своего магазина. Она знала, что я переживаю внутри, и потому сочувствовала мне и хотела помочь как-то выразить ту боль и негодование, что во мне скопились. А получился скандал, - усмехается он, хотя на лице не читается ничего, кроме искреннего сожаления и раскаяния. - Про скандалы с женщинами мне вообще сказать нечего, потому что такие слухи каждый раз до глубины души поражают прежде всего меня самого. Естественно, что вокруг меня как участника популярной группы и как человека, не чуждого моды, всегда присутствует много женщин, но я честно не понимаю, с какой стати какие-то из них должны иметь отношение лично ко мне.  
\- Ну да? - не выдерживает так долго оставаться в молчании отец Сынхёна. - А эта твоя японская моделька? Вас с ней регулярно видят вместе, когда ты бываешь в Японии.  
\- Ну и что? - не выдерживает, раздражаясь, Джиён. - Кико - моя самая лучшая подруга. Я знаю ее давным-давно, а слухи про нас начали распускать на ровном месте, года два спустя после нашего знакомства. К тому же, вовсе не я один из группы с ней знаком, - остальных ребят она тоже знает и общается с ними. И, между прочим, говорит, что если бы уж кто из нас и привлек ее как мужчина, то это, скорее всего, был бы Сынхён.  
\- Иначе говоря, ее спасает от тебя лишь то, что она предпочитает тебе моего сына? - с сарказмом уточняет его собеседник.  
\- Нет, ничего ее от меня не спасает. Мы с ней друзья. Очень близкие - это верно, но только друзья, - и он признается в том, о чем не собирался ему рассказывать: - Мы и сошлись-то на почве того, что оба любили людей, которые не отвечали нам взаимностью.  
\- Послушать тебя, так ты прямо ангел Божий, - усмехается его собеседник. - И все-таки эти твои оправдания никак не отменяют твоего пьянства, наркотиков и того, что мужики постоянно лапают тебя, куда в сети не взгляни. А дорого ли стоит любовь бляди - это вопрос, на который мне совершенно не хочется, чтобы отвечал мой сын.  
Это грубое слово снова звучит, как пощечина, поэтому Джиён замолкает, понимая, что, сколько ни оправдывайся, этого человека ему все равно не переубедить, и в его глазах он так и останется развратным пидором, соблазнившим его сына. А отец его партнера тем временем продолжает, атакуя его с другой стороны:  
\- Жаль, что я не могу от тебя откупиться: та пижонская "Бентли", которая припаркована во дворе, красноречиво свидетельствует о том, что деньги тебе не нужны. Однако я уверен, что даже в таком, как ты, осталось еще что-то человеческое, и поэтому попробую к этому обратиться. Та девочка, которую ты держал на руках, когда открыл мне дверь, сейчас назвала тебя "мамой", верно? И я вижу, что тебе это нравится: изображать из себя курицу-наседку, возясь с детишками. А ты не думал о том, что если ваша противоестественная связь продолжится, у вас с моим сыном никогда не будет детей?  
Слыша это, Джиён закрывает глаза, но понимая, что так ему тяжелее сдерживать слезы, снова открывает их, прикусывая нижнюю губу, чтобы не расплакаться:  
\- Господин Цой, не сочтите за грубость, но мне кажется, что вы были бы последним, с кем я стал бы это обсуждать. Однако могу вас заверить, что Сынхён знает о моем желании иметь детей и разделяет его, а поэтому этот вопрос мы с ним уж как-нибудь решим.  
\- О чем ты говоришь?! - вскипает его собеседник. - Что вы можете сделать? Усыновить? Воспользоваться услугами суррогатной матери? На чье из ваших имен будут записаны эти несчастные дети? И в кого они превратятся с такой разгульной матерью, которая только водит за нос моего сына, а сама даже не может определиться, с кем ей больше нравится трахаться?..  
Здесь Джиён не выдерживает и прерывает его, хотя его голос сильно дрожит:  
\- Я не знаю, почему вы считаете меня таким развратным. Вы можете мне не поверить, но видит Бог: я все сердцем люблю Сынхёна, и в своей жизни принадлежал только ему одному...  
\- Совершенно верно, - разражается еще большим гневом господин Цой-старший, - я ни за что не поверю, что кроме моего сына ты ни с кем не путался. Поэтому, Бога ради, избавь меня от вранья о своей невинности! Единственное, что мне от тебя нужно - это чтобы такая лживая шлюха, как ты, оставила моего сына в покое. Если ты действительно любишь его так, как говоришь, то ради него же самого пообещаешь мне, что сделаешь это!  
Пугаясь его громкого голоса, оставшаяся на диване Хару начинает плакать и звать Джиёна, который спешит к ней, поднимает на руки и прижимает к себе, словно защищаясь плачущей маленькой девочкой от стоящего у двери разъяренного мужчины.  
\- Мне кажется, нам пора заканчивать этот разговор. Вы правы в том, что жизнь, которая ожидает нас с Сынхёном, вряд ли будет легкой, но вам, похоже, еще не все известно о наших с ним отношениях. Вы все время называете его своим сыном, но я должен сказать вам, что это не так. Сынхён больше не ваш. Теперь он - мой муж. Скоро будет год, как мы поженились. И пусть в этой стране наш брак пока что еще не считается законным, в мире есть другие страны, в которых он абсолютно легален. Когда священник в церкви проводил обряд, мы оба поклялись, что не оставим друг друга до самой смерти, поэтому простите, но я просто не могу выполнить вашу просьбу.  
Пока он говорит, малышка у него на руках успокаивается, крепко обнимая его и насупленно глядя на строгого дядю, который так сильно злится, что его лицо покрывается пятнами. Наконец к тому возвращается дар речи, и он отвечает тихим голосом со зловеще спокойной интонацией:  
\- Мальчик, ты такой смелый, как я погляжу. А что если тебя найдут где-нибудь в темном переулке, с проломленным черепом? Ты не думал о такой возможности?  
Джиён только сильнее прижимает к себе маленькую Хару, сожалея, что ребенку приходится быть свидетелем того, до чего злоба может довести взрослого уважаемого человека:  
\- Простите, но... вы мне угрожаете?  
\- Скорее предупреждаю, - отвечает его гость, и тогда Джиён наконец решается поставить в их разговоре точку:  
\- В таком случае мне очень жаль: вы можете сколько угодно оскорблять меня и даже угрожать физической расправой, но я все равно не скажу вам ничего другого. Вы мне не верите, но Сынхён и правда единственный, кого я люблю, и единственный, кому я принадлежал и собираюсь принадлежать в своей жизни. Если вы отнимете его у меня, моя жизнь потеряет всякий смысл, поэтому ваши угрозы меня не напугают. Могу только повторить: ваш сын - это теперь мой муж, и в церкви я поклялся Богу, что не оставлю его, пока во мне теплится жизнь.  
В комнате воцаряется гробовая тишина, в которой Джиён продолжает прижимать к себе маленькую девочку, личико которой становится все более недовольным, пока она смотрит на злого дядю, пришедшего чтобы ругать и обижать ее друга. И вдруг Хару отчетливо произносит новое для себя слово, которое, сказанное ее тонким детским голоском, особенно резко вибрирует в насыщенном напряжением воздухе:  
\- Уходи! - требует малышка, не сводя с их гостя колкого взгляда своих блестящих темных глазок.  
Оба взрослых вздрагивают от неожиданности, и Джиён охает, начиная рассыпаться в извинениях за неожиданную выходку Хару, но отец Сынхёна останавливает его:  
\- Ладно, - кивает он. - Злой дядька уйдет. Но раз ты так любишь детей, - с поразившей их малышки он переводит свой тяжелый и решительный взгляд на Джиёна, - то подумай о том, что Сынхён - мой сын. Я тоже люблю его. И я буду за него бороться.  
И разворачиваясь на каблуках, совсем так, как это порой делает (особенно на сцене) его сын, он выходит из комнаты, после чего Джиён с малышкой на руках скорее пытаются догнать торопящегося покинуть их гостя, чем провожают того к выходу.

Дверь захлопывается за ним, громом оглашая прихожую, и прислоняясь к ней спиной, словно блокируя вход на тот случай, если мужчина, только что покинувший дом, решит вернуться, Джиён тяжело опускается на пол, майкой скользя по прохладной поверхности. Продолжая прижимать к себе малышку, он дает наконец волю слезам, которые сдерживал все это время. Недолгий визит господина Цоя-старшего глубоко его ранил. Ему больно и обидно от несправедливости многих сказанных тем слов, стыдно за те свои ошибки, о которых он ему напомнил и которые он никогда уже не сможет ни вымарать, ни перечеркнуть, страшно, что родитель его партнера, оказывается, так категорически настроен против их отношений, но больше всего - грустно, что Сынхёна нет рядом, когда он так ему нужен, чтобы прижаться к нему и почувствовать его тепло и силу.  
Однако сейчас вместо Сынхёна рядом с ним находится маленькая Хару, которая, видя, что ее друг плачет, сама тоже начинает всхлипывать, целуя его в щеки и уговаривая:  
\- Мама, не пачь! Дядя ушел! Не пачь!  
Слыша ее дрожащий голосок, Джиён берет себя в руки: не хватало еще чтобы из-за его слабости малышка расплакалась. Стараясь улыбаться, он целует ее в пухленькую щечку:  
\- Хорошо, Хару, мама не будет плакать. Поплакала немножко и хватит, правда?  
Хару старательно кивает, сразу прекращая всхлипывать, и тогда он поднимается с пола и возвращается вместе в ней в комнату, где все еще бегает по экрану пингвиненок Пороро. И пока малышка вновь берется за свои игрушки, изредка поглядывая в телевизор и то и дело принимаясь щебетать ему что-то на своем птичьем языке, Джиён отрешенно думает о том, что делать теперь, когда глава семьи его партнера ясно дал ему понять, насколько неприемлемым считает их с Сынхёном союз.


	3. Family Matters Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Господин Цой-старший - не последний гость Джиёна и Хару на сегодня.

Ему отчаянно хочется позвонить Сынхёну. Не чтобы нажаловаться на его отца, вовсе нет. Просто услышать голос. Как он мурчит ему что-нибудь двусмысленное или просто приятное. Так спокойно, будто вокруг - не стремительный поток жизни, а безмолвный сферический вакуум. В котором кроме них двоих нет больше никого-никого... Однако он останавливает себя, вспоминая о намеченной тем встрече с Джеждуном и Ючоном хёнами. Джиёну совершенно не хочется, чтобы его партнер разговаривал с ним при них. Особенно сейчас, когда ему так плохо.  
Честно говоря, ему вообще не хочется рассказывать любимому о визите его отца. Тот вел себя так грубо и наговорил столько несправедливых слов, что несмотря на свои задетые чувства Джиёну хотелось бы, чтобы всего этого никогда не было, и он мог бы по-прежнему смотреть на господина Цоя-старшего как на пример справедливости и респектабельности, сдержанного рассудительного человека, в котором ощущается несгибаемая сила. Просто поразительно, до чего может довести злоба... И все-таки Сынхёну лучше ничего не говорить - еще и потому, что в таком случае он наверняка попробует как-то свести с отцом счеты: его партнер не из тех, кто прощает и забывает обиды. Особенно если из-за них страдают те, кто ему дорог.

Подумав о тех, кто дорог его партнеру, Джиён неожиданно вспоминает, что малышке пора спать. Дневной сон обязательно нужен таким маленьким деткам, как она, поэтому он безжалостно выключает мультики, чему Хару пытается воспротивиться. Но быстро успокаивается, когда он начинает напевать ей финальную песенку из мультсериала. Вместе они отправляются наверх, где Джиён укладывает малышку в постель, в которой всегда спят они с Сынхёном. И чтобы та скорее уснула, ложится вместе с ней, начиная тихо петь колыбельную, которую пела ему в детстве мама. В песенке всего пара куплетов, но он раз за разом повторяет их, словно бы мягко перелистывая странички со словами. От которых вскоре остается уже только мотив, который он ласково мурлычет, пока, прислушавшись к размеренному сопению девочки, не понимает, что та заснула.  
Во сне Хару еще больше похожа на ангелочка, глядя на которого Джиён чувствует, как слезы снова наворачиваются ему на глаза: он думает о том, как невинны малыши и как они потом вырастают и могут глубоко разочаровать своих родителей. Вот и они с Сынхёном когда-то были такими же маленькими и хорошенькими, как Хару, их мамы кормили их с ложечки, носили на руках, укладывали спать и так же лежали, засмотревшись на трогательные кругленькие личики... А теперь к одному из них явился и строго отчитал его отец другого - даже не отчитал, а прямо попросил оставить своего сына в покое.  
Джиён с грустью вздыхает, вспоминая этот тяжелый и неприятный разговор. Но понимает, что никоим образом не мог бы ответить иначе. Он сказал отцу своего партнера чистую правду: теперь, после того, как они стали близки, он не представляет себе своей жизни без Сынхёна. Пусть тот не стал абсолютным центром Вселенной, вокруг которого сжался бы его мир, но он безусловно превратился в один из столпов его существования. Опору настолько важную, что, лишившись ее, мир Джиёна неминуемо бы развалился. Поворачиваясь на спину, Джиён смотрит в потолок, смутно видя там прошлое, где на диване в комнате этажом ниже он впервые отдался Сынхёну, и разрывающая изнутри боль смешалась с головокружением от выпитого вина. Кончив в него (Джиён до сих пор помнит, как остро почувствовал струю его семени, выплеснувшуюся внутрь), Сынхён отключился, как это часто с ним бывает, если оргазм получается достаточной силы. Однако в тот момент Джиён, конечно же, об этом не знал и не на шутку испугался за него. И целую минуту пытался дозваться его, толкал и размахивал руками перед лицом, пока старший не пришел в себя и на взволнованный вопрос, не умер ли он, с усмешкой ответил, что, напротив, - заново родился. Сынхён был таким довольным и спокойным и даже не знал, что для него это был самый первый раз, о котором он долго мечтал...

Это приятное воспоминание, но от него Джиёну еще больше хочется плакать: он вспоминает, как отец его партнера не поверил, что до того, как он стал принадлежать его сыну, он ни с кем не занимался любовью. "Не путался", как сказал бы он. Но и господина Цоя-старшего тоже можно понять: наслушавшись о нем грязных слухов, о чем еще тот мог подумать, как не о том, что с Сынхёном Джиён только "путается", не чувствуя к нему ровным счетом ничего, кроме похоти? И все-таки это очень обидно - то, что мнение о нем таково, что может настолько настроить против него человека, который его не знает. И что самое плохое - только он один в этом виноват: он ведь действительно часто вел себя провокационно и неосмотрительно...

Его невеселые мысли прерывает доносящийся снизу звонок в дверь, и, стараясь двигаться бесшумно, Джиён, выбирается из кровати и осторожно выскальзывает из комнаты. Сбегает на первый этаж и торопится в прихожую, где отпирает входную дверь новому посетителю.  
Похоже, сегодня семейство его партнера всерьез решило устроить на этот дом нашествие, потому что к собственному удивлению Джиён видит на пороге Хеюн, старшую сестру своего партнера.  
\- Ох, нуна, привет! Проходи, пожалуйста. Правда, Сынхёна нет, но мы можем позвонить ему и узнать, не вернется ли он пораньше, раз ты приехала.  
Его голос звучит взволнованно, потому что по выражению ее лица он понимает, что есть нечто, из-за чего, проходя в дом, она чувствует себя неловко, и ему очень боязно, как бы это нечто не оказалось связано с предшествующим визитом ее отца.  
\- Нет-нет, не нужно ему звонить, - мотает она головой, жестом останавливая его, когда Джиён лезет в карман штанов за телефоном. - Честно говоря, я с тобой хотела поговорить...  
Они оба жалобно смотрят друг на друга: она не знает, как продолжить, а у него падает сердце, потому что его наихудшие подозрения, похоже, начинают оправдываться.  
\- Надеюсь, нуна, ты не торопишься. Мы могли бы посидеть на кухне... - наконец робко предлагает он, желая как-то преодолеть неловкость.  
\- Конечно! - улыбается его собеседница, преувеличенно активно кивая и по-прежнему ощущая смущение и неудобство. - Я никуда не тороплюсь, поэтому давай посидим.  
Джиён только опускает глаза: ему кажется, что он уже знает, зачем она приехала. Однако прежде чем задавать вопросы, он проводит ее в кухню, где удобно усаживает за столом и, отходя к плите, предлагает:  
\- Выпьем кофе? У нас, правда, только растворимый, но он вполне сносный...  
\- Конечно, - снова с готовностью кивает она. - Я с удовольствием подожду Сынхёна вместе с тобой... особенно если ты согласишься на то, о чем я хочу тебя попросить.  
Повернувшись к ней спиной, он принимается хлопотать, делая им кофе: включает электрический чайник и достает из висящего над разделочным столом шкафчика банку с кофе, берет с полки две кружки, выуживает из выдвижного ящика пару чайных ложек. И вдруг спрашивает, оборачиваясь к ней через плечо:  
\- Ты приехала из-за вашего папы, да?  
Хеюн заметно мрачнеет - словно темная туча набегает на чистое летнее небо - и со вздохом признается:  
\- Если честно, то да. После разговора с тобой он поехал к маме... Меня тоже вызвал. Сказал, что надо поговорить о чем-то очень важном. Однако никакого разговора не получилось: они с мамой только рассорились в пух и прах, - она ненадолго замолкает, и Джиён виновато отворачивается: по ее лицу он видит, как ей неудобно рассказывать о том, что произошло дома. Тут чайник на столе рядом закипает и, разливая по кружкам воду, он принимается торопливо размешивать в ней их содержимое. Но когда этот неприятный рассказ остается позади, голос Хеюн меняется и уже более светлым тоном она заканчивает: - Поэтому теперь у меня к тебе появилась просьба, из-за которой я, собственно, и приехала.  
Он до смерти боится услышать еще одну просьбу подобную той, с которой до нее здесь был ее отец, поэтому торопится заговорить, деловито возясь с их кружками, аккомпанируя себе дрожащим звоном ложек об их стенки:  
\- Милая нуна, мне кажется, я знаю, о чем ты хочешь меня попросить, - и вдруг поворачивается к ней: - Не держи на меня зла, но я не могу сделать того, о чем ты попросишь, - она собирается ему возразить, но он жестом останавливает ее: - Пожалуйста, нуна, позволь мне сказать, - и когда она, вздыхая, с неохотой кивает, продолжает: - Хотя на самом деле, мне больше нечего добавить к тому, что я уже сказал твоему папе. Я люблю Сынхёна. Он - единственный мужчина в моей жизни... Вообще единственный. Поэтому сколько бы твой папа ни ругал меня и сколько бы мне ни угрожал...  
\- Он угрожал тебе?! - Хеюн так поражена, что своим восклицанием ей удается прервать его.  
\- Ох, - заметно смущается ее собеседник, понимая, что напрасно сболтнул об этом. - Конечно, это было несерьезно. Он был злой, и у него просто сорвалось. Да и я тоже вел себя так, что нет ничего удивительного в том, что он на меня разозлился. Не бери в голову.  
С некоторой неуверенностью она кивает, и тогда Джиён считает себя вправе говорить дальше:  
\- Так вот: сколько бы твой папа ни ругал меня, я ни за что не откажусь от Сынхёна. Он - мой муж, самый главный для меня человек, и я нисколько не кривил душой, когда сказал, что без него моя жизнь потеряет всякий смысл. Поэтому даже если твой папа в самом деле пригрозит мне физической расправой, это вряд ли меня напугает: если он отнимет у меня Сынхёна, смысла держаться за что-то еще у меня попросту не останется, - слезы наворачиваются ему на глаза, но он хочет, чтобы нуна поняла его и не держала на него зла, а потому продолжает объяснять: - Я знаю, что мы вместе всего год или около того, и наверное твоему папе, который так долго прожил с вашей мамой, это кажется совсем ничтожным сроком для отношений, но ведь на самом деле я люблю Сынхёна гораздо дольше. И все это время у меня оставалась надежда, что когда-нибудь случится что-нибудь этакое и он полюбит меня. Эта надежда помогала мне смотреть в будущее и мириться с тем, что твой брат не отвечает мне взаимностью. Но если мы теперь расстанемся, такой надежды у меня больше не будет. А жить воспоминаниями о единственном счастливом годе - это проклятие, а не судьба. Поэтому прости меня, нуна, мне очень жаль и очень стыдно перед тобой, но я не могу сделать того, о чем ты приехала меня попросить. Я ни за что не откажусь от Сынхёна, - он часто моргает, чтобы отогнать наворачивающиеся на глаза слезы: - С каждым днем твой брат занимал все больше места в моей жизни, и если сегодня его взять и убрать, от нее практически ничего не останется. Поэтому прости меня, - и он опускает голову, в самом деле чувствуя себя глубоко виноватым.

Однако тут Хеюн с неожиданной теплотой спрашивает:  
\- Малыш, можно мне обнять тебя?  
И когда он поднимает к ней взгляд, то видит на лице своей гостьи самую теплую улыбку.  
\- Ох! Лучше не надо, - смущается Джиён, - тогда я точно разревусь.  
\- Ничего, - она поднимается из-за стола, раскрывая перед ним объятия. - Поплачешь немного и успокоишься.  
И Джиён позволяет ей, низко опуская голову и утыкаясь в ее мягкую грудь. В самом деле начиная всхлипывать, пока она гладит его по спине, изредка легко целуя в макушку:  
\- Малыш, ты себе не представляешь, как я благодарна тебе за то, что ты только что сказал! Клянусь: у меня и в мыслях не было просить тебя о том, о чем ты подумал. Ты ведь знаешь: мы с мамой ничего не имеем против ваших с братом отношений. На самом деле, мы только рады, - и она усмехается, ласково трепля его по волосам. - Знаю, у вас Сынхён "за мальчика", и поэтому должно быть наоборот, но пока братец с тобой, мы с мамой можем быть уверены: за тобой он, как за каменной стеной. Ты ведь знаешь, какой он у нас чудик. Ты вот сказал, что не представляешь, что с тобой будет без него, а вот я не могу представить себе, что бы стало с ним без тебя. А теперь подумай: как я могла попросить тебя оставить его? Чтобы наш нолик укатился неизвестно куда, оставшись без своей палочки?  
Продолжая утыкаться в ее грудь, пытаясь унять продолжающие выходить вместе с напряжением слезы, Джиён усмехается: отчего-то даже его родным кажется, что Сынхён незрел и совершенно не приспособлен к самостоятельной жизни. Подобное мнение бытует и в компании, и похоже, что он - единственный, кто с ним не согласен. Хотя сам его партнер тоже делает все, чтобы поддержать уверенность окружающих в собственной беспомощности, вовсю пользуясь теми благами, которые те могут предложить ему взамен. Его муж - сплошное противоречие, настолько запутанный клубок, что расплести его давно не пытаются даже его самые близкие люди, послушно идя у него на поводу. Но Джиён знает правду. Сынхён - ноль без палочки? Отнюдь!  
\- Нуна, он не нолик, - поднимает он лицо, высвобождаясь из ее объятий и вытирая от слез щеки. - Он вполне зрелый мужчина, которому просто выгодно казаться деревенским дурачком или беспомощным ребенком, чтобы все вокруг о нем заботились. Но уверяю тебя: на самом деле он вполне способен позаботиться о себе сам. Только ему лениво.  
Она улыбается ему с таким видом, словно жалеет наивного мальчика, которого ее братцу так ловко удалось провести, а Джиён тем временем, шмыгая носом, отходит к столу, где оставил их, и переставляет на стол их кружки, вытаскивает из шкафчика и ставит рядом с ними сахарницу, достает из холодильника сливки, усаживается за стол, за которым уже успела устроиться Хеюн, и они оба наконец принимаются за кофе.  
\- Нуна, но о чем же ты тогда хотела меня попросить? - вдруг хмурится он, вспоминая, что его гостья так и не озвучила еще цель своего визита.  
\- Ах да! Точно! - Восклицает она, смеясь над собой. - Прости: я заговорилась и совсем забыла. На самом деле, из-за того, что мама встала на вашу сторону, они с папой здорово схлестнулись и доругались до того, что папа пригрозил, что не приедет домой на Новый год. Мама тоже в долгу не осталась, так что, думаю, папы точно не будет. Поэтому мама попросила меня поехать к тебе и попросить вас обоих приехать к нам на Новый год. Как ты на это смотришь?  
Джиёну совсем не нравится, что крепкая семья Цой дала трещину после того, как к ней присоединился один маленький Квон, но, по правде говоря, он и сам собирался со дня на день поднять с Сынхёном вопрос посещения родных в праздничные дни. И ему как раз было интересно, как они будут объяснять свой парный визит в гости родителю его партнера, который, как предполагалось, ничего не будет знать об истинной природе их отношений. И хотя теперь никаких объяснений больше не требовалось, ему было совестно, что главы семьи не будет на празднике. Совсем не так хотелось ему войти в отчий дом своего партнера, пусть даже пришлось бы немного покривить душой. Однако теперь ничего уже не поделаешь, и потому он честно отвечает ей, что как раз собирался обсудить такой визит с Сынхёном, и хотя он сам - только "за", окончательное решение будет принимать его хён.  
Хеюн соглашается, снова улыбаясь, считая, что это очень трогательно - то, что ее братец живет со своим старым другом настоящей семьей, да еще так поставив в ней себя, что даже Джиён, прирожденный лидер по своей природе, считает его ее главой.

Пока допивают кофе, к которому Джиён, запоздало вспомнив о них, предлагает Хеюн присланные ему поклонницами конфеты, они еще некоторое время сидят в кухне, разговаривая о всякой ерунде. А затем Джиён предлагает им переместиться на второй этаж, где он хочет ее кое с кем познакомить.  
\- С той малышкой, которая была здесь, когда приезжал папа? - улыбаясь, спрашивает она, пока он споласкивает чашки прежде чем поставить их на место.  
\- Твой папа рассказал вам? - он отчего-то смущается.  
\- Ага. Ваш тандем произвел на него сильное впечатление, - она не сдерживается, прыская от смеха: - Как я поняла из его слов, в конце концов именно малышка вытурила отсюда моего родителя.  
Краснея при воспоминании о той сцене, Джиён кивает, от стыда чересчур старательно вытирая руки полотенцем. Однако его гостью этот эпизод, похоже, исключительно забавляет, ибо она бодро продолжает:  
\- Только не подумай, что я неблагодарная дочь и без должного уважения отношусь к своему отцу, но... - она снова прыскает от смеха, - я бы положительно поглядела на его лицо в тот момент, когда твоя маленькая подружка приказала ему покинуть помещение!  
\- Ох, - вздыхает ее собеседник, - а я, признаться, не на шутку испугался, как бы он нам с ней не всыпал по первое число.  
И пока он приходит в себя от смущения, а Хеюн - никак не может перестать смеяться, они выходят из кухни и поднимаются по лестнице. Он подводит ее к двери спальни, в которой спит Хару, и прикладывает палец к губам, делая знак вести себя тихо. Хеюн справляется со смехом и кивает ему, после чего Джиён аккуратно отворяет дверь, и они проскальзывают внутрь.

Хару мирно спит в их с Сынхёном широкой постели. Завернувшись в свое детское одеялко, которое ее папа привез вместе с ней, она кажется еще меньше, тихонько сопя, свернувшись в позе эмбриона. Пока их гостья держится в сторонке, Джиён подходит к девочке и осторожно поправляет на ней одеяльце. Продолжая крепко спать, малышка ловит его руку и тянет к себе, поэтому Джиён оборачивается к Хеюн и шепотом спрашивает, не будет ли она против, если он приляжет с Хару. В ответ на что та кивает и рукой показывает "окей".  
Хеюн часто бывает в этом доме. Одно время, когда они с братом готовили маму к операции, она несколько недель фактически жила здесь на пару с ним, поэтому чувствует себя здесь почти хозяйкой, и ее нисколько не смущает перспектива посидеть одной, пока Джиён будет спать с девочкой. Однако вместо того чтобы занять себя чем-нибудь, она не может оторвать взгляда от постели, бесшумно забравшись в которую, партнер ее брата обнимает маленькую девочку, позволяя той уткнуться в себя.  
Хеюн так трогает эта картина, что она сама не замечает, как слезы наворачиваются ей на глаза: она никогда не задумалась об этом, но теперь, когда возлюбленный ее брата лежит в их общей постели, обнимая спящую рядом маленькую девочку, она со всей отчетливостью понимает, что вполне возможен и такой расклад, при котором у этих двоих дети появятся даже раньше, чем у нее. И кстати: не оттого ли Джиёну доверяют нянчиться с малышней, что ему самом хочется ребенка? Если так, то, зная его натуру, Хеюн не побоялась бы держать пари, что это желание обязательно сбудется - и раньше, чем этого можно ожидать.  
Должно быть, ее отец тоже заметил это: он говорил о том, что в какой-то момент девочка назвала Джиёна мамой, а тот был рад, услышав такое к себе обращение. Его разозлило, что того совершенно не смущает, что малыши принимают его за женщину. По мнению ее отца мужчина всегда должен оставаться мужчиной, в то время как женщине надлежит знать свое место и не нарушать границ роли. И уж совсем не по-мужски возиться с детишками, получая столь явное удовольствие от роли курицы-наседки, как это без всякого стеснения показывает Джиён.  
Интересно, давно ли это началось и разделяет ли ее брат желание своего партнера? Было бы забавно посмотреть, как они вместе будут растить ребенка, хотя, как она понимает, детей в этой семье можно будет увидеть еще нескоро.  
Однако даже если до собственных детей ее донсэнам еще далеко, ничто не мешает ей насладиться чем-то подобным уже сейчас. И потому пока Джиён с малышкой спят, Хеюн усаживается в стоящее в комнате кресло, тихо вытаскивает из кармана телефон и, отключая в нем звук, начинает набирать сообщение. Отправляет его и ждет ответа, прочитав который, с довольным видом кивает себе и, убрав телефон обратно в карман, поудобнее устраивается в своем кресле и тоже на время засыпает.

Похоже, Хару очень утомил визит господина Цоя-старшего, потому что когда, разбуженный шелестящим по комнате приглушенным шепотом, Джиён просыпается, лежа рядом с ней, девочка продолжает крепко спать, хотя уложил он ее довольно давно. Осторожно высвобождаясь из ее объятий, Джиён оборачивается туда, где оставил Хеюн, когда малышка во сне заставила его лечь, и откуда теперь доносятся звуки. И едва сдерживается, чтобы не вскрикнуть от удивления.  
Ибо на полу рядом с креслом, в котором устроилась его сестра, восседает никто иной как его партнер, Цой Сынхён собственной персоной. Они о чем-то перешептываются друг с другом, и именно шелест их голосов будит его.  
\- Оппа? - одними губами произносит Джиён, ловя на себе взгляд старшего.  
Улыбаясь своей улыбкой снежного барса, тот кивает ему, поднимается с пола и перебирается на постель, усаживаясь на краю у него за спиной и гладя младшего по спине.  
\- Почему ты здесь? - едва слышным шепотом спрашивает тот, почти уверенный, что если он сейчас моргнет, то его хён исчезнет.  
\- Решил ни с кем не встречаться, - просто отвечает старший. - К тому же, с моей стороны было нечестно самому уехать, а Сонвун-хёну сказать, что он может оставить Хару на тебя. А тут еще сис написала, что она у нас...  
Взволнованный тем, что в конечном счете это его сестра вызвала его сюда, Джиён переводит вопросительный взгляд на Хеюн, по-прежнему сидящую в кресле у Сынхёна за спиной. Прежде чем ее брат успевает обернуться, та быстро качает головой, прикладывая к губам палец, и Джиён надеется, что они правильно поняли друг друга и этим жестом сестра его партнера хотела показать, что только попросила брата приехать, но ничего ему не рассказывала.  
\- Что это вы переглядываетесь? - некстати проявляет чудеса наблюдательности Сынхён, но младший только шикает на него в ответ и начинает подниматься с постели.  
Чтобы не мешать ему, старший встает, однако их общее движение заставляет матрац сильно прогнуться, что будит девочку, которая с тихим хныканьем просыпается.  
\- Ох, Хару, ты проснулась? - быстро реагируя, тут же наклоняется к малышке Джиён, обнимая ее и успокаивая: - Не плачь: оппа рядом. Ты молодец, хорошо поспала.  
Открывая глазки и сориентировавшись, где она находится и кто представлен в ассортименте рядом с ней, девочка сразу прекращает хныкать и громко провозглашает "Оппа!", видя перед собой Сынхёна.  
Обычно детям он не нравится, пугая их своим ростом и низким голосом, который кажется им строгим, да и обращается с ними Сынхён довольно неловко, но Хару составляет исключение, в буквальном смысле души в нем не чая. Вот и теперь она ловко выскальзывает из рук Джиёна, буркая "Мама, пусти!", и устремляется к нему, уже в следующую секунду прочно прикрепляясь к старшему.  
\- Ну-ну, козявка, - теряется тот. - Ты выспалась и стала такая сильная, что сейчас задушишь оппа.  
Конечно, она не слушает его, продолжая с силой сжимать маленькими ручками и лепеча что-то на своем птичьем языке, из которого он понимает только интонацию. По всей видимости, Хару говорит о том, что очень рада его видеть, и он так и поднимается с постели, подхватывая малышку на руки, пока его партнер вытягивает повисшее между ними детское одеяльце.

Хеюн остается у них до самого вечера, когда за Хару заезжает ее папа, после чего, вызвав по телефону такси, тоже уезжает. Устроившись на заднем сиденье автомобиля, она задумчивым взглядом провожает проплывающие за окном картины вечернего города, вспоминая, как приятно было наблюдать, как ее брат и его партнер вместе возятся с малышкой. Сама она тоже играла с ней, и девочка ей очень понравилась, но теперь из головы не идут именно воспоминания о том, как с Хару занимались они. Это тяжело объяснить словами, но несмотря на то, что все это время они оба были веселы и явно получали удовольствие, ей отчего-то было жалко их обоих: если ей пока еще не с кем создать семью и потому вопрос о детях поднимать рано, то вот у них - самая настоящая семья... в которой никогда не будет своих детей. Сегодня вот она пригласила их к их с Сынхёном маме, потому что Новый год - это семейный праздник, когда дети должны встретиться и провести время или хотя бы повидаться со своими родителями. Помочь по хозяйству, привезти денег или что-нибудь полезное или просто побыть рядом, поделившись своим теплом и планами на наступивший год. Но что будет, когда они сами достигнут возраста их родителей? Кто приедет к ним?  
От этой мысли в душе ее веет холодом и, зябко кутаясь в свой шарф, Хеюн беспомощно всхлипывает: плывущий за окном город вдруг становится холодным и чужим, равнодушным и даже жестоко отталкивающим от себя тех, кто, подобно ее брату и его возлюбленному, стремится следовать своей природе и жить так, как хотел от них Господь, когда создавал их бессмертные души на Небесах.  
И тогда она твердо решает, что, насколько это в ее силах, будет поддерживать их и, как может, помогать:  
\- ТОПНьён, файтинг! - не замечая, что делает это вслух, произносит она, крепко сжимая руку в кулак, и водитель оборачивается к ней со своего места:  
\- Простите, вы что-то сказали?


End file.
